Heretofore, a thrust bearing device of the type referred to above has involved the use of plural tilting pads, each pad being designed to have a particular configuration such as projecting or inflating in the central region thereof. These pads serve to constitute one of the opposing sliding surfaces. Use of these pads has in turn involved the employment of several related means and many parts which demand additional expense for the installation and maintenance thereof, maintenance being difficult. There has accordingly been a demand for a thrust bearing device of the above type which requires fewer parts and is not expensive to manufacture, install or maintain.